WHEN THE SUMMER NEED RAIN
by imyoonhye
Summary: Bolehkah aku marah? Apa tidak ada sedikitpun keberuntungan dalam hidupku? Aku selalu mengeluh.. #EXO #OC
1. chapter 1

File of life

Beberapa kali kucoba mengerjapkan mata, tubuhku lelah. Aku lelah, sangat lelah. Tinggal diantara himpitan kota dengan gaya modern yang tak bisa kugapai.

Bekerja dengan sebuah alasan, aku masih punya tanggung jawab atas adikku. Tubuhku bersandar di sofa pantry kantor tempatku bekerja.

"Nona Park.. apa kau sakit?"tanya nona Kim menginterupsi pikiranku.

"Nona Kim... Aku minta maaf jika kerja ku hari ini tidak maksimal."aku merasa tak enak dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini.

"Jika kau mau kau bisa pulang. Semua pekerjaanmu kemarin sangat memuaskan Yoon hye-ah... "

Aku hanya tersenyum mencoba bangkit dari dudukku.

"Istirahat lah dirumah. Aku tahu kau lembur beberapa hari ini karena menggantikan pekerjaan tuan Cho sekaligus"nona Kim menepuk pundak ku halus.

Ah iya.. benar.. bahkan aku sudah lama tidak merasakan empuknya kasurku karena tertidur di sofa! Pikirku sudah dipenuhi oleh tidur.

"Gomawo"aku menunduk dan meninggalkan nona Kim di pantry. Bergegas keluar dari kantor dengan sejuta masalah yang tak henti.

Kakiku mengayun berjalan kearah halte bus yang tak jauh dari kantor.

I'm home! Hanya kata itu yang kuucapkan saat sudah memasuki bus yang menuju apartemen dimana aku hidup.

15 menit menempuh perjalanan yang sedikit membuatku menahan kantuk akhirnya sampai.

Apartemen peninggalan appa sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menikah lagi dan tinggal di Jepang bersama keluarga barunya. Terlihat masih terawat.

Beberapa digit passcode ku tekan dan berbunyi saat sudah tak terkunci.

Guk guk! Kedatanganku ternyata sudah disambut oleh Haru -anjing yang sengaja ku beli untuk menemani dongsaengku.

"Anyeong haru... Dimana Chanyeol?"aku mengusap kepala haru dengan gemas saat tanganku yang lain melepaskan heels yang tadi kupakai. "Dimana Chanyeol?"tapi yang kudapat hanya gonggongan.

Aku berjalan menuju ruangan dimana Chanyeol biasa menghabiskan waktu siangnya.

Aku melihat namja yang masih kuanggap kecil itu tertidur dengan laptop yang masih memainkan lagu Canon milik Johann pachelbel.

Tanpa kusadari mulutku sudah menyunggingkan senyum.

Tak ada penyesalan karena kau terlahir dengan kekurangan! Aku mengingat ucapan dr. Zhang

Saat appa dan eomma menantikan Chanyeol terlahir di dunia, aku juga ikut bahagia. Tapi saat Chanyeol berumur 2.5 tahun, namja mungil itu sudah menunjukkan hal-hal yang berbeda dari anak-anak kebanyakan. Terlambat bicara dan tak mau merespon ucapan appa dan eomma. Hingga mereka membawa Chanyeol kecil ke rumah sakit. Air muka mereka berubah ketika dokter mendiagnosis Chanyeol terkena syndrome autism.

Yang paling tidak terima kenyataan bukanlah appa. Tapi eomma, keadaannya memburuk dan sering marah terlebih pada Chanyeol saat anak itu menangis. Eomma mengajukan perceraian yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh appa.

Mereka memang berpisah, tapi mereka masih menghubungi kami. Sehingga perpisahan mereka tidak terlalu membuatku terpuruk.

Beberapa saat kurasakan Chanyeol mulai terusik tidurnya karena tanganku yang mengusap kepalanya.

"n-nuuna... Kau sudah p-pulang?"tanyanya saat sudah menyadari keberadaanku.

"Nde... Lanjutkan tidurmu Chan... Nuuna juga ingin tidur."ucapku lalu beranjak dari kamar Chanyeol.

Aku menuju kamar dimana aku juga menghabiskan waktu malam. Kamar minimalis yang hanya berisikan tempat tidur, nakas, meja kerja, dan wardrobe room.

Aku sudah merebahkan tubuhku. Rasanya mau langsung terbang ke alam mimpi.

Kriiiiiiing!

Suara itu mengganggu kehendakku. Kuraih ponsel yang tersimpan di saku blazerku. Menampakkan tiga suku kata berlafal Kim Jong-in.

Tuhan... Ada apa lagi ini! Rutuk sesaat sebelum menghentikan deringan keras ponselku.

"Yeobseo?"ucapku dengan suara malas.

"Kau dimana.. aku tak melihatmu dikantor, bukankah tadi pagi kau disana?"lelaki itu memberondongkan pertanyaan

"Nona Kim memberiku ijin untuk istirahat Jong-in"aku melontarkan alasan sesungguhnya.

"Kau sakit?"nadanya mulai berubah

"Aniya... Aku hanya lelah, aku ingin istirahat.. anyeong!"aku memutuskan telepon sepihak. Laki-laki itu terkadang sangat cerewet saat keadaannya terancam. Posisiku memang sangat dibutuhkan.

Tring!

Tak lama sebuah pesan masuk.

From : Kim Jong-in

Aku khawatir dengan keadaanmu, jangan sampai sakit. Aku mencintaimu

Aku hanya tersenyum dan memejamkan mata, berharap aku sudah terbawa ke alam mimpi hingga jam makan malam tiba.

Mentari kini sudah turun, warna jingga yang khas menyeruak dengan indah. Tubuhku masih tertidur pulas hingga sepasang tangan mencoba membangunkan ku.

"Nuuna... Ireonna"panggil Chanyeol yang masih bersikeras membangunkan ku.

"Eungh?"dengan sekuat tenaga kucoba membuka mata.

Chanyeol berdiri didepanku. Dengan tampilan yang sudah rapi. Aku baru ingat jika hari ini dia ada jadwal kelas khusus anak autis.

"Kau sudah makan? Sebaiknya kau libur hari ini.. nuuna ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu, otte?"ucapku yang sedang melirik jam di nakas dekat tempat tidurku.

"T-tapi apa boleh nuuna?"

"Aku akan menelepon Kang seonsaengnim untuk ijin."aku meraih ponsel dan menekan nomor milik guru Chanyeol.

Chanyeol segera melepaskan tas punggungnya dan duduk di kursi kerjaku.

Memainkan pensil warna yang memang selalu ada di mejaku.

Kucoba menelepon guru Chanyeol dengan alasan aku ingin mengajak Chanyeol ke dokte

"Chan... Tunggulah diluar. Nuuna akan bersiap, ne?"

Ucapanku seperti perintah mutlak. Chanyeol segera beranjak keluar dari kamarku.

Aku dan Chanyeol kini berjalan menuju supermarket yang tak jauh dari apartemen.

"Ambillah apa yang kau butuhkan."

Chanyeol hanya mengerti kata butuh dibanding ingin. Dengan anggukan kecil yang sekilas membuatku tersenyum, aku hanya mengikuti langkah Chanyeol. Tubuhnya tinggi, bahkan tinngiku saat memakai high heels pun masih kalah dengan ukuran tubuhnya.

Aku tak menanggapi komentar di foto Chanyeol. Tanganku sibuk mendorong troli belanjaan. Mengikuti langkah Chanyeol.

"N-nu-una apa kau sakit?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Gwenchana... Apa aku terlihat sakit eum?"tanyaku sembari menyodorkan wajah kearah Chanyeol.

"Aniya..."dan kau melanjutkan belanja dan bergegas pulang.

Sinar matahari mulai menyeruak dari celah kamarku. Alarm yang ku atur setiap hari selalu membuatku terjaga on time.

Seperti kebiasaan yang tak bisa hilang. Bukan untuk sibuk dikamar mandi, tanganku sudah meraih ponsel untuk mengecek pesan masuk yang biasanya pesan tiba-tiba dari kantor.

From : Taeyeon unnie

Aku sedang sakit, gantikan aku untuk rapat dengan Joon Myeon-ssi. Data untuk rapat kau bisa minta pada Jong-in.

Ah.. rapat! Rutuk dalam hati dengan senyum sinis. Kudengar suara gaduh di ruang keluarga. Yang kutahu itu pasti Chanyeol yang sedang bermain dengan Haru.

Langkahku gontai dengan rambut serba acak-acakan. Tapi pagi ini kurasa lebih mengejutkan dibanding pagi pagi sebelumnya.

Chanyeol bermain dengan Jong-in.

Namja itu melihat sekilas penampilanku yang super berantakan.

"Pfffttttt... Hahahahaha"tawa jongin pecah. Membuat Chanyeol yang melihat menjadi heran.

"N-nu-una.. namjachingu mu datang." dengan polosnya Chanyeol menyebut Jong-in sebagai namjachingu. Pasti Jong-in yang sudah meracuni pikiran dongsaengku.

"Yakkkk... Kkamjong... Sejak kapan kau menjadi namjachingu ku."protes ku terhadap Jong-in.

"Cepatlah mandi.. aku akan menunggumu" ucapnya yang terus melihatku dari atas ke bawah.

Sadar dengan penampilan saat ini akupun lekas masuk ke kamar lagi untuk bersiap. Tak sampai 15 menit aku sudah siap dengan tatanan kantorku

"Yippeuda... Kajja, kau harus makan"Jong-in sudah berdiri diambang pintu. Reflek tubuhku berbalik kearah suara.

"Yakk... S-sejak kapan kau disana?Kenapa tak mengetuk pintu"

"Baru 10 detik."bibirnya menampakkan smirk yang biasa ia tampakkan didepan wanita.


	2. Chapter 2

History

Summary :

"Yippeuda... Kajja, kau harus makan"Jong-in sudah berdiri diambang pintu. Reflek tubuhku berbalik kearah suara.

"Yakk... S-sejak kapan kau disana?Kenapa tak mengetuk pintu"

"Baru 10 detik."bibirnya menampakkan smirk yang biasa ia tampakkan didepan wanita.

Menit-menit kami menuju kantor diselimuti rasa canggung yang menggunung. Jong-in sesekali melirik ke arahku.

"Ambillah... Ini untuk rapat nanti"Jong-in menyerahkan sebuah file yang sudah tersusun rapi.

"Aku baru tahu penampilan pagimu seperti tadi"lanjutnya dengan nada mengejek dalam ucapan pembukanya.

"Jangan datang lagi sepagi itu. Dan jangan katakan pada Chanyeol jika kau namjachingu ku"akhirnya ucapan itu meluap.

"Wae? Kau tak suka? Bukankah setiap hari kukatakan jika aku mencintaimu?"

"Bahkan orang yang baru kau temui saja kau rayu. Aku tidak mau!"

"Tapi bagaimana jika perasaan itu tetap utuh padamu. Kau lebih mengenalku dibanding orang kantor Yoon Hye-ah."bujuk Jong-in dengan tatapan memohon.

"Karena aku mengenalmu.. makanya aku tak mau"sela ku dan memilih diam mengalihkan pandangan menuju jalanan yang kita lewati.

Kami memang mengenal satu sama lain sejak aku masih usia 7 tahun. Dan dia lebih satu tahun diatasku. Keluarga kami juga dekat karena hubungan sahabat antara appa kami.

Aku dan Jong-in kecil sangat dekat, seperti hubungan kakak dan adik, kami saling melindungi satu sama lain.

Hingga kami memasuki Junior high school, perasaan didiriku mulai berubah. Aku mulai merasakan cemburu terhadap Jong-in yang dekat dengan teman perempuannya.

Aku merasa ini hanya puppy love yang akan hilang jika aku sudah tak tertarik dengan keberadaan namja berkulit gelap itu.

Hingga hatiku mulai panas saat mendengar gosip dari mulut yeoja yang mengatakan Jong-in dan salah satu dari mereka berpacaran.

Saat itulah aku mencoret nama Jong-in dari daftar namja baik dalam hidupku.

Mencintai dalam diam memang sakit! Batinku.

"Kau akan duduk saja dan tak masuk kantor?"panggilan Jong-in menginterupsi lamunanku. Membuatku salah tingkah.

"Gomawo"ucapku dan keluar dari mobil Jong-in. Kami berjalan memasuki kantor dengan posisi mengekor dibelakang Jong-in.

"Nona Park... "Seru seseorang dibelakang ku yang membuatku menoleh.

"Ne daepyo-nim"aku menunduk sekilas menghormati sang pemilik perusahaan.

"Langsung keruanganku"titahnya tanpa menoleh kearah ku.

Aigo... Manusia itu!rutukku dan mengikuti langkah manusia bernama Kim Joon Myeon. Sekilas kulihat Jong-in hanya melihatku dengan tatapan yang sama seperti di mobil tadi.

Sesampai diruang milik Joon Myeon-ssi aku hanya berdiri menunggu perintah dari lelaki itu.

"Duduklah"segala ucapannya seperti perintah mutlak yang tak bisa di ganggu gugat.

"Apa kau sakit?"Tatapan Joon Myeon Boss menginterupsi kediamanku.

"Tidak Tuan,"jawabku singkat

"Baguslah... Bersiaplah.. pukul 10 nanti kita akan rapat, kau sudah menyiapkan datanya?"

"Ne daepyo-nim..."

"Kau bisa keluar"perintahnya kemudian ku langkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan panas itu.

Syukurlah jika Joon Myeon-ssi tidak menanyaiku tentang hal kemarin.

Hari ini sungguh melelahkan, biasanya aku dan Taeyeon unnie yang kalang kabut saat rapat seperti ini. Tapi saat wanita itu mundur dari pertahanan, aku bisa apa?.

Aku hanya meringis saat merasakan heels usang ku meninggalkan luka perih karena ketidaknyamanan.

Langkahku terbata menuju lobby depan kantor. Berjalan seperti robot yang akan kehabisan daya baterai.

"Kau mau pulang?"tanya Jongdae, kepala divisi pemasaran. Kami sangat jarang bertemu karena namja itu tak pernah bertugas di kantor beberapa Minggu ini.

"Ne... "Singkatku.

"Kajja... Aku akan mengantarmu, sepertinya kau kesulitan berjalan Yoon Hye-ah"namja itu menarik lenganku, dia sadar jika bukan hanya kakiku saja yang lelah. Tapi pikiranku juga. Aku pernah berkata pada diriku sendiri, wanita yang akan menjadi miliknya pasti sangat beruntung. Dia punya kewibawaan yang tak pernah ku temui bahkan dari Jong-in.

"Aku bisa naik bus Jongdae-ssi... Aku akan merepotkanmu"kelasku mencoba menolak ajakan namja itu.

"Kita searah, aku ingat kau naik bus yang searah dengan rumahku. Kajja"alasannya kini tak bisa kutolak. Benar-benar keras kepala.

Kamipun memasuki mobil jongdae dan berlalu dari area kantor. Tadinya kulihat Jong-in berlari menuju halaman. Seperti ada yang dikejar.

From : Kim Jong-in

Yakk... Aku mau bicara denganmu.. kenapa kau malah pergi dengan jongdae eoh?

Akupun membalas pesan Jong-in dengan sedikit ragu dan menghormati jongdae yang tak berkata sama sekali.

To : Kim Jong-in

Besok saja ne.. aku lelah

Dan terkirim. Aku kembali diliputi rasa canggung.

Hattchi!!!

Namja itu bersin, aku segera mengeluarkan beberapa lembar tissue. Mencoba mengurangi kecanggungan lebih tepatnya.

"Gomawo!"ucapnya yang diselingi senyum. Aku tak ingat kapan terakhir dia tersenyum seperti ini.

5 menit kemudian mobil jongdae memasuki area basement apartment ku.

"Mampirlah... Akan ku buatkan teh sitrun untukmu."ajakku berbasa-basi. Namja itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Beberapa obrolan kami buka hanya sekitar pekerjaan saja. Hingga kami sampai didepan pintu apartemen ku.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?"tanyanya saat memasuki pintu itu.

"Aku dan adikku Hmm ada anjing juga, kajja"ajakku menuju ruang keluarga.

Kulihat Chanyeol sedang bermain dengan Haru

"N-nuuna kau sudah pulang?"tanya Chanyeol sekilas meliuk kearah jongdae. Aku mengangguk dan mengusap kepala haru untuk menyapa.

"Jongdae-ssi.. ini adikku, Chanyeol"jelasku.

Mereka saling berjabat tangan.

"Kau sudah makan malam?"tanyaku yang dijawab anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Jakkaman... Aku akan membuatkan teh sitrun untuk kalian. Duduklah jongdae-ssi"ucapku kemudian beranjak dari hadapan dua namja itu.

Terdengar sampai kearah dapur, mereka berbincang secara normal. Dengan sedikit tawa dengan tingkah haru.

Aku kembali menuju ruang keluarga dengan tiga cangkir teh sitrun untukku jongdae dan Chanyeol.

"Minumlah, ini akan membuatmu lebih baik."ucapku sembari menyodorkan cangkir untuk mereka berdua.

Kuhempaskan tubuhku di sofa samping Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana hari ini?apakah ada kesulitan?"tanyaku dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Nona Seo ingin berbicara denganmu nuuna saat akhir pekan.bisakah kau memenuhinya.?"jelas Chanyeol. Mungkin namja yang sedang memperhatikan kami memang agak sedikit bingung dengan cara kami berkomunikasi.

"Hmm.. baiklah"pandanganku teralih kearah jongdae "apa kau baik-baik saja jongdae-ssi?"tanyaku heran

"Aku iri dengan kalian yang saling mengisi satu sama lain, biasanya anak lelaki tidak terlalu suka berdiam dirumah saja. Apalagi untuk seukuran Chanyeol."

"Chanyeol berbeda dari anak laki-laki kebanyakan, meskipun kelihatannya baik-baik saja atau bisa dikatakan normal, Chanyeol memiliki sisi spesial dimata kami. Dia memiliki syndrome autism sejak kecil. Aku mencoba berbagai cara untuk menyembuhkan trauma maupun tingkah unsociable nya."jelasku

"Mianhae.."jongdae terdengar menyesal setelah aku menjelaskan betapa menyedihkannya kehidupan yang kami jalani saat ini. Yang ia tahu hanya aku hidup dalam keluarga yang hancur dan tinggal dengan adik, tapi kisah itu tak serumit kenyataannya.

"Kau harus istirahat Yoon Hye-ah... Aku pergi, terimakasih atas ajakanmu, aku sudah merasa lebih baik."jongdae berdiri dari duduknya.

"Akan kuantar"ucapku

"Chanyeol.. sampai jumpa lagi, anyeong" ucapan itu direspon dengan bungkukan hormat dari Chanyeol.

Aku dan jongdae keluar dari apartemen ku.

"Maaf jika aku... "Ucapnya menggantung. Aku tahu maksudnya.

"Aniya... Kau tak salah jongdae-ssi... Terimakasih sudah mengantarku tadi"

"Sampai disini saja.. kembalilah dan istirahat lah"ujarnya yang menghentikan langkahku tepat di ambang pintu basement. Langkahnya menjauh punggung sempit itu semakin jauh dari pandanganku.

Kriiiiiiing!

Suara ponselku menginterupsi lamunanku. Tertera jelas siapa yang menelepon.

Kim Joon Myeon

Is calling

Ige mwoya...?Batinku tercekat.

"Yeobseo?"

"Nona Park, siapkan data meeting yang akan dilakukan Minggu depan. Aku akan memajukan jadwalnya. Kau mengerti?" Perintah yang sangat jelas.

"Ne daepyo-nim"

Ucapanku terpotong dengan sambungan telepon yang diputus sepihak oleh Joon Myeon-ssi.

*


End file.
